


Please Don't let me fall apart

by LSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSwan/pseuds/LSwan
Summary: Emma has struggled with some secret emotions she had for many years, she thought she had moved passed it but now she's not being threatened by any magical battles and no new portals she has more time to be herself and the unwelcomed feelings return can she keep them hidden or can someone help her embrace them.Not very good at summaries, help is welcome
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Please Don't let me fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate. I would very much like Help and advice. It would be very welcomed. First time ever writing fanfiction for once upon a time. Also looking for a beta if anyone could help please, thank you.

Waking up to the sounds of her parents downstairs making breakfast Emma sighed, all she wanted to do was hide under the covers and hope everyone forgot she was there but knew that was impossible now that she had more responsibilities in her life.

If she was alone in Boston she could have just stayed in bed all day and not had to think about the responsibility. Pulling the covers back, Emma got ready for another day she knew would be filled with disappointment. 

The past 6 months had been a struggle and nothing was going right. There were constant battles and portals opening up she hadn’t had a chance to stop and just take time out. Now it was all catching up to her and she didn’t want to lose the control she had kept on her emotions. 

She knew she was going to start having more problems to deal with when she began developing strong feelings she thought she had overcome many years ago. She had learned how to push them aside to continue living life as if nothing was wrong but sometimes they would sneak up on her with no warning. 

Heading down the stairs of the loft to the main kitchen area, Emma was still distracted with her thoughts. She was trying really hard to stop herself from slipping up and letting out the feelings she was keeping locked up inside. The sound of Mary Margaret saying her name pulled her from her thoughts causing her to let out a sigh for a welcomed distraction. 

“Morning, sorry did you say something?”

Mary Margaret looked at Emma with concern before composing herself and smiling. 

“I asked if you would like some toast before you head to the station.”

“I’ll just grab something from Granny's on my way, slept in and running a little late, thank you”

“Are you sure your ok? you seemed lost in thought I’m worried about you”

Grabbing her jacket from the hook beside the loft door she turned back around to face her “I'm fine mom just a bit distracted, so much to do at the station I promise I'm ok there's no need to worry I'll see you later have a good day at work.”

Mary Margaret lent forward to pull Emma into a hug but quickly retreated back when she saw Emma flinch and take a step back. 

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, Emma feeling bad for rejecting the hug but she couldn't go there right now, she had worked too hard to keep her emotions in check. Turning to leave she said one quick goodbye and closed the door, hurrying down the stairs of the loft beating herself up about not hiding her emotions more and having her mom worrying about her. she needed to do better.


End file.
